Some network elements perform packet classification and processing using Ternary Content-Addressable Memory (TCAM). TCAM-based packet processing is described, for example, by Meiners et al., in “Algorithmic Approaches to Redesigning TCAM-Based Systems,” SIGMETRICS 2008, Annapolis, Md., Jun. 2-6, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference. The paper describes various techniques for reducing the number of TCAM bits used for representing a packet classifier. Similar techniques are also described by Meiners et al., in “TCAM SPliT: Optimizing Space, Power, and Throughput for TCAM-based Packet Classification Systems,” Technical Report MSU-CSE-09-18, Michigan State University, April, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference.